


Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Prophecy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soon

Faramir knew that it wouldn't be long.

There'd always been prophets, scholars or midwives to say, tomorrow, very soon, any day now, the city would be overrun, the earth would shake, and all would come to ruin.

Faramir had read similar prophecies made hundreds of years ago. He'd learned, early, that the end was always tomorrow, just around the corner.

There were news from the frontier that the people were never told. The lights behind the mountains changed nightly. There was another light, behind his father's eyes, burning in turns a dull red, or an empty white.

It was coming.


End file.
